


Some fiction to our friction

by NaganSavior



Category: Walking Dead
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 09:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20274034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaganSavior/pseuds/NaganSavior
Summary: Rick and Negan kill each other during one of their fights,but instead of dying they find themselves in our world where Walking Dead is a TV show. Negan and Rick have to deal with their feelings for each other,while realising that everything in their lives, including themselves, is fictional.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First post in AoO and first attempt to write a Negan/Rick fanfic! Hope you'll like it,it was inspired by this DISH commercial with Jeffrey where he ends up in a living room and they sit and watch the Walking Dead with a girl.

*Bleep,bleep, bleep*

Rick opened his eyes slowly. His vision blurry and he was hearing this mechanical kind of sound. 

"Hey you are awake at last!" someone exclaimed and he saw blurrily a man above him who seemed like a doctor. 

"Wh-where am I?" Rick asked as he tried to see more clearly.

"You are at the Harrison Memorial Hospital in Georgia,you had an accident with the car and you've been out for one week. Luckily you didn't suffer serious injuries. Only a bad concussion,but it will pass soon. You didn't have an ID though with you. Can you tell me your name?" the doc asked as Rick tried to sit up a bit in the bed. 

His head hurt a lot and his mind felt foggy. What had happened to him? 

"How am I here again? This has already happened to me. I woke up at Harrison Memorial Hospital and I found out the world was overrun by walkers. How is it possible to still work?" asked Rick clearly confused. Everything about this situation seemed off.

The doc looked at him funny. 

"Walkers? Man I love Walking Dead too,but there are no walkers in real life"

"You love what..?" asked Rick more confused than ever.

"You know? Walking Dead,the tv show? Based on the comic novel? I watch it in my free time. There are no walkers though in real life" ,the doc gave him a half smile.

Rick didn't have a clue what was going on here.

"Anyways could you tell me your name to write it down?"  
said the doc.

"Rick, my name is Rick" answered Rick.

\---

Negan opened his eyes with a groan. His head was buzzing and he was feeling dizzy. He was laying on a couch, as he realised, in a cozy looking home. He attempted to sit up despite the fact that his head was killing him. 

What the hell had happened to him? 

He didn't remember anything of the house he was currently in. He looked down and he saw that he was wearing his usual attire ,jeans and the black leather jacket. Suddenly it all came back to him. 

He had been to Alexandria to collect half of his tribute and then that piece of shit, Spencer, had come to him and said that he wanted Rick out of the way. Like he would be stupid enough to kill Rick and put this guy in his place. Sure Rick was a pain in his butt,but they had come to an understanding after killing the ginger and the assian when they first met. Rick was doing the job and he wasn't going to waste him like that. So instead of doing what Spencer suggested,he cut him in the guts. That moment though Rick came back from the run he had been on and he saw Spencer laying there with blood spilled everywhere. Somehow he managed to get them alone in his house after that and suddenly he was all over him , furious with anger. Of course Negan fought back and after some strong punches and kicks everything went black for him. 

And apparently he woke up to this house which he had no clue who it belonged to. Still sitting on the couch he looked around. This place looked like the zombie apocalypse had never happened. On his right there was a big plasma TV. Negan was intrigued and took the remote control in his hands. He pressed the green button and to his surprise it opened. There was a channel called " AMC". Then a spot started playing. " Coming up on AMC's the Walking Dead,next Sunday"

"The Walking Dead?"  
Negan was very confused. The TV was showing ads about products now. He felt something hard on his pocket. He pulled the item out and it was a smartphone. He hadn't seen one for so long. He never thought he would see normal things like TV and smartphones ever again. He opened it and he saw Google search. He looked at the TV which was still playing with his brows furrowed. He pressed the Google icon and he searched for "The Walking Dead". The minute that it took to show the results felt like eternity. 

"The walking dead,TV show,2010. Characters: Rick Grimes,Negan, Daryl Dixon.."

"Holy shit!" Negan exclaimed. He had to find Rick now, since he was the last person he was with. They had to figure out what is happening to them.


	2. Chapter 2

"We are the walking dead"

Rick's mind wondered back to this night that he was sitting with Daryl,Michonne and Carol by the fire. The rain was purring outside. He had shared the story of his grandfather with them and he had said "we are the walking dead". Now he was laying in a hospital bed,in the same hospital he had woken up from the coma and apparently there were no walkers in this world he had found himself into. And then there was that doctor that said the "Walking Dead", mentioning it was a TV show. The apocalypse wasn't some reality show. It was real ,all of it. The terror he had felt when Negan had them in the line up,seeing him bashing two of his friends skulls like it was nothing.. Negan. 

He thought back to what he remembered. He had come back to Alexandria with an injured Aaron only to find Spencer on the pavement with his guts out and blood everywhere. That moment his fear was gone. Negan had promised he wouldn't harm anyone of his people if they gave him half of their supplies and basically serving him. He had come in terms of the new way of living. But at that moment rage took him over. He had no reason to do that. Sure Spencer was a difficult character but that wasn't reason to kill him. He persuaded Negan to come to his house to "talk" and when he got him alone he attacked him. All he could think of is how much he wanted to kill this guy. With his black leather jacket and the stupid grin he wore all the time. 

Unlucky for him though Negan was a hard opponent. He had responded and before he knew it they were throwing punches at each other. Then he didn't remember anything,before waking up here. Rick had no idea if someone else from who he knew was in this place as well. If Negan was still breathing he would have made sure he was dead after his retaliation. He had to figure everything out. Just not now. The sky outside his room was turning black as the night rolled in and Rick closed his eyes exhausted ,not hearing growlings from walkers in his mind for once..

\---  
Lucille was nowhere to be found. Negan didn't remember having her when he was fighting with Rick so that's probably why he didn't have her with him in this house. Negan was thinking what would be the best way to track Rick down when he heard the front door of the home being unlocked. He didn't know where to hide . A chubby girl with glasses around her late 20s appeared when the door opened. 

When she saw Negan standing in her living room,she grabbed a bat that looked exactly like Lucille and got ready to use it if needed. 

"Whoaa!!" exclaimed the girl "Who are you and what are you doing in my house? And why are you dressed as Negan??"

Negan was at loss of words. How did this girl knew his name? And why did she have a look-alike Lucille?

"Look I know you think I trespassed your house but as crazy as it sounds , I woke up on your couch" he pointed his hand lazily in the direction of the couch. "How in hell do you know the name "Negan"?"

Negan had never met this girl in his life.

"Erm not sure I believe you. You look exactly like him though. The hair,the clothes are all the same. What is this , it's not Halloween yet as far as I know. I would know since I am planning to dress up as Negan from the walking dead with Lucille. I've never seen a burglar doing such dress ups though.."

"How could you know about Lucille?" asked Negan in shock. He never talked about her with anyone and certainly not this girl. 

"Erm from the TV show man" said the girl "it's Negan's weapon of choice. And also.." she lowered the bat a bit "..he has his own comic novel "Here's Negan" She grabbed a book from the nearby bookcase and showed it to him.

It was a cover of himself!


	3. Chapter 3

It was unusual for Negan to don't know what to say. He was at loss of words. He always had a remark about everything. Now he didn't know what to say. First this TV show called the "Walking Dead" saying that he and everyone he knew were characters and then this girl that not only knew him,but was a fan apparently as well. The cover of the comic novel was a sketched version of himself. What kind of place was this that people knew him and he didn't have a clue what was going on?

"Look" said Negan with a heavy sigh "I'm not here to steal from you nor to harm you in any way. I know it's hard to believe that,but I am Negan. Not some burglar who decided to dress up. One moment I was in Alexandria and then I woke up on your couch..?"

The girl looked at him with a puzzled look. Something in his eyes must have shown her that he was sincere because she lowered the bat and she left the book back on the shelf. 

"My name is Jennifer" said she ,while holding her distance still. "Alexandria? You mean the set where they shoot the show?"

"Again with the show thing.. no,not the show" said Negan rubbing a hand against his eyes "Alexandria the real place. I was there for my tribute and Rick attacked me because I killed one rich looking kid, Spencer"

"Spencer? Man this happened back to season 7. The show is in it's 9th season now. Ok let's say I believe you are the real Negan,in the flesh short of speaking - although don't know how that is even possible- what do you mean that Rick attacked you? This never happened in the actual episode. He told you to leave and you did so"

"Oh so you know Rick the prick too? He is the reason I'm here I believe. Yeah he said he wanted to "talk things out" and when he got me to his cute little home he attacked me up to the point we both must have blacked out. We were kicking each other very hard and yet I feel great except from a headache"

"Yes, I'm a fan as I said" said Jennifer crossing her arms "of you-Negan- ,Rick,Daryl and the rest. But this wasn't supposed to happen. You and Rick don't have a fight until much later. Something must have triggered you being here. Perhaps the fact that Rick intervened with the story is what caused you to appear here." said Jennifer "I watch the show every week and I've read the comic novels and this never happened"

So this girl knew everything that had happened. Negan was starting to believe that maybe that was the case. He couldn't believe though that some writer had written this story, "The Walking Dead" and he was a character there. That thought was absurd. 

He tried to keep it together despite the fear he was actually feeling.

"Look I think Rick appeared in this world as well, I have to find him,no matter how much I wish I could never see him again after what he pulled off. Do you know where he may be?"

"Not sure of course" said Jennifer "but you are in Georgia. If this is where you turned up then maybe Rick turned up here as well. The only place that connects Rick Grimes with Georgia is Harrison Memorial Hospital. If he's not there then he could be anywhere really.."

"How is Rick connected to a hospital in Georgia?" asked Negan. He was connected to a hospital as well but it surprised him for Rick.

"Well..when the apocalypse started Rick was laying shot in this hospital and when he woke up he found out the world was overrun by walkers. This is how the show begins. Rick is the focus of the whole show"

"Huh.." said Negan "fine where is that hospital?"

"You can't just march there and take him" answered Jennifer "you don't even have an ID ,do you?"

"Well no, I didn't need one in the apocalypse" said Negan sarcastically.

"So this confirms my statement that you can't go there" Jennifer looked at him. They were staring at each other. Noone speaking.

Jennifer finally broke the silence with a sigh.

"Fine,you can stay. I have a spare bedroom. And tomorrow we will drive to that hospital and I will go and see if there's a Rick there. I'm still not convinced that a fictional character is in my house or that Rick Grimes is real. Hope you are telling the truth"

"Believe me ,I wish I had a better explanation myself" said Negan.


	4. Chapter 4

Rick woke up to bright light coming through the window. It was a beautiful day. It reminded him of Alexandria,the bright blue sky,the small garden he was trying to grow..He sighed. Would he ever see it again?

His head had cleared and he was feeling great. He would have to leave from the hospital and figure out what to do next. Just on cue the doctor opened the door to his room. 

"Goodmorning, Rick! How are you feeling?" asked he,giving him a smile.

"I feel fine actually" answered Rick "I think I am ready to go"

"Then you will be pleased to hear that a family member of yours is here to take you home,we had trouble finding them but luckily they came to us" said the doctor giving him a bag which contained his shirt and jeans. His boots were also there. "I'll leave you to get dressed" said the doc as he left.

What family member could come and get him? Rick wondered. He decided to not overthink it and he stood up. His clothes were freshly washed. He put them on quickly and with a last glance at the room, he exited it. Nurses were moving all over the place and each room had a patience. This all looked way to normal...

He got to the main entrance without problems and he saw the doctor standing there with a girl that definitely wasn't in his family. Who was this person?

"Ah you are ready Rick" said the doctor "Here is your sister to take you home,hope you recover fully and feel free to come back if you are not feeling well"

He left them alone after that and Rick was left standing there with this girl. She looked a lot like Olivia although she was much younger,in her 20's. 

"So.." started this girl "he was right" looking awed to see him.

"Who are you?" demanded Rick "I dont know you"

"My name is Jennifer" said she "and you are Rick Grimes"

Rick didn't know what to say to that. How could this girl know him?

"Look" said she "I will explain everything,as far as I can always. But first will you follow me to the car? He has to see you"

"Who is "he"?" asked Rick confused "Ok I will come with you,since I dont have anywhere else to go really"

"It's an honor to meet you,can't believe I am actually seeing you" said she avoiding the question.

They walked quietly to the parking lot of the hospital and they were only a couple meters away from a white Toyota, when Rick saw someone looking at him sitting in the passenger's seat. The window was rolled down and a man was looking at him with a huge grin on his face.

"Well,well,well if it isn't the mighty Rick Grimes"

Rick couldn't believe his bad luck. In this stranger girl's car was Negan. He didn't want to face him right now so his first instict was to bolt to the opposite direction. 

"Stay in the car" shouted Negan to Jennifer, while he opened the door in a hurry. He couldn't believe his luck that Rick was indeed in that hospital. He couldn't just let him go. Not back to Alexandria and not here. So he started running as well. 

Rick was fast, but he was faster. He always managed to be better. So he caught up with Rick and when he got him within arm's reach, he slammed him against the nearest wall. 

Rick was out of breath after all this running.

"Let me go" demanded Rick trying to get out of Negan's grip. 

"Don't think so prick" said Negan with a chuckle "You have explaining to do and I am not leaving without you,so stop resisting it. You will come with me nice and peachy"

"Is that girl one of your lackies as well?" asked Rick still trying to get away but to no avail.

"We will talk about everything,don't worry your mind Rick" said Negan while licking his lips suggestively "but for now you are going to come back with me to the car and not running again"

He released the grip on Rick's shirt only to grab him from the wrist,dragging him along.

Rick didn't know how he would escape this situation.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would appreciate some comments to tell me how you find the story and if it's worth continuing :) thanks to anyone who has read this far!

They returned to the car while Rick was still trying to get away. Negan looked around the parking lot. They were lucky it was currently empty because him dragging Rick around wouldn't end well if they had witnesses. As the car came into view , Jennifer was still there and was looking at him with a look that translated to "what the hell are you doing?" after watching him running after Rick. He gave her a small shrug as he continued to drag Rick along. The guy was certainly persistent. When he got next to the car he turned to Rick.

"Can I trust you to stay put without causing any trouble?" 

Rick looked him like he was crazy. 

"Oh I am causing trouble?!" spat Rick "You are the one who is not letting me go"

"That's a no then" said Negan while turning him around again. He removed his belt and started tying Rick's hands behind his back. 

"What the hell are you doing?" said Rick and Jennifer in unison. 

"Securing you are not gonna leave" looking around to see if someone was there "it's for your own good" and with that he finished with the tie and opened the back door for Rick. 

"Get inside now and if you are good I'll untie you later ,you know once we figure everything out" 

Rick tried to get his hands out of the tie but it was too tight.

"Fine" he said with a scoff "but once I get free what I did to you in Alexandria will seem like nothing" 

And with that he got in the car. 

"Oh I'm scared" said Negan sarcastically, closing the door behind Rick. 

Rick refused to look at him and instead looked in the opposite direction.

Negan sighed heavily. 

What was he gonna do with Rick Grimes?


	6. Chapter 6

The ride back home was quite. Jennifer was driving. The way she looked made it clear that she didn't appreciate having someone tied up to her car or anywhere for the matter. It was illegal to hold someone against their will ,but there wasn't much she could do. She had Negan and Rick Grimes in her car! That alone was crazy. 

Rick was sitting uncomfortably in the back looking outside the window as the world was moving too fast. This world that they have found theirselves into was so normal. No walkers, no constant fear. The people seemed to be going along with their day without caring for such things. Rick felt envy of that. But he didn't belong here. He had to find a way to go home to his family. Instead of trying that, he was stuck tied up with Negan and this girl, Jennifer. He had to get away from them as soon as possible and try to figure out what happened to him on his own. Negan thought he had the upper hand, but he didn't know him. He was determined to go home and he would do it with Negan's help or without it.

Negan was looking Rick from the car's mirror. He knew he had to be annoyed, but he didn't care. He had to find out how he got here and Rick would talk whether he wanted or not. He wanted to go back home. The Sanctuary and his people needed him. He had to make sure his community would survive and this couldn't happen from here. His mistakes considering Rick are what led him to this position. But then again he didn't want to let him go. Who would he have to annoy and tell dirty jokes to? Sure Rick hated him but Negan didn't want to kill the guy. Not anymore. Rick forced him back to Alexandria. He did what he had to do in order to protect Rick. No regrets there. They've started on wrong foot, but he really wanted to get Rick to open up to him. The issue was that he was once again forcing Rick to do things he didn't want to like be there- in this strange world- with him..

Jennifer decided to break the silence. 

"So ,how did you end up here Rick?" 

Rick looked at her then and after Negan who was expecting his answer as well.

Rick sighed but decided to answer. 

"I woke up at the hospital yesterday morning. I had a headache. Then the doctor appeared and started saying I was in a car accident. And then he said that the walkers were part of a TV show called "The Walking Dead" which is ridiculous. The walkers are real where we come from,me and Negan" 

Jennifer and Negan looked each other. 

"As I was saying to Negan ,the reason I know you is because of Walking Dead. It's a TV show centered around your life Rick and everyone else. Daryl, Michonne and so many others. It is based on a comic book series. So this means you are characters. You attacking Negan after killing Spencer wasn't part of the story though and maybe the story couldn't be changed so it spit you out.."

Rick wanted to laugh at all that. This girl was saying he was a fictional character essentially. 

"Tell me this is a joke" he said.

Jennifer turned her head from the road to Negan wanting for him to say something.

"Not saying I get it prick ,but I woke up to her house and I opened the TV and I saw this show too plus she had a comic with my face on it."

"Say something about us then" challenged Rick.

"Fine if you insist.." said Jennifer "You were in a coma and when you woke up the world was overrun by walkers. Your wife was Lori and she died giving birth to Judith. Negan is one of the villains of the show..he appeared after the Governor"

Negan didn't know if he should feel offended with the term "villain". But then this girl Jennifer knew so many things about them..

"Who is the Governor?" asked Negan out of curiosity ,leaving out Rick's wife's stuff. 

"None of your business" said Rick,giving him a sharp look. 

They parked outside a house. Rick looked outside. Negan and Jennifer got out of the car and Negan opened the door for him. 

"This conversation is not over" said Jennifer "we should all get some rest and I'll explain more things later"

Rick sighed and got out of the car. Negan closed the door behind him since he was still tied up and gave Rick a push towards the house so noone would see them. 

Rick thought to start shouting for "help" but Negan was right behind him and he wouldn't have any success. 

He would have to deal with this situation until he could get away.


	7. Chapter 7

The house was cozy looking although not that big. Rick hadn't seen such a normal looking home in ages. Jennifer had said she would take a bath when they got in the house. Rick didn't know what to make of this girl ,but he was in her house. Plus she didn't seem to have malicious intentions. Negan on the other hand.. Once Jennifer closed the bathroom door ,Negan grabbed the keys and locked the front door. Which only annoyed Rick more.

"Would you be so kind to untie me?" asked Rick.

Negan turned around and didn't speak like he was thinking about it. 

"Fiiine" drawled Negan "I'll untie you. But you are not going anywhere without me,think of it as your own personal supervision"

Rick was boiling with anger. He just wanted to go back to his family. Not to be Negan's prisoner. 

Negan untied him at last and once Rick was free he started massaging his wrists to release some pressure. 

"How about a thank you Rick?" said Negan with a grin.

Rick had enough and his fingers formed a fist and before he knew it he punched Negan in the nose. 

"You are crazy" grunted Negan in pain as his nose started bleeding.

"You are the crazy one Negan and as soon as I can ,I'll leave" and with that Rick left the living room in a hurry in search of a room he could be on his own.

The house had stairs and going upstairs he discovered an empty room that looked like it was for guests. He closed the door with a slam and locked it. 

Negan wanted to go after him but he wouldn't get anything right now. So he let him be as he grabbed some paper to stop the bleeding of his nose. 

Rick curled on the bed and he felt his eyes tear up. He couldn't break down now,he knew that,but in two days a lot had happened to him. He hated Negan's attempts to control him like his feelings didn't matter at all. Maybe they didn't for Negan,maybe he was in fact that cruel monster they had seen at this first dreadful meeting. Rick let his tears stream down his face as he thought of his kids and his Alexandrian family. He missed them so much..

Jennifer was getting dressed. She had heard a door slam. She knew that the relationship of those two had never been easy,but it was a different thing to experience it from up close. She went to the kitchen to see Negan holding a bloody paper on his nose. She sighed.

"What happened to you ?" asked she although knowing the answer to that already.

Negan let out a huff. 

"Let's just say the prick decided to take his anger on me"

"Look I don't know what is happening exactly.." said Jennifer "..but this thing can't continue for long. You can't just beat each other or holding him hostage.."

"He just won't cooperate" huffed Negan. 

"He will if you start treating him differently" said Jennifer. 

She knew this was the right thing to do.


	8. Chapter 8

Negan had laid out on the couch. Jennifer had fallen asleep to her room. Rick had refused to come out all day. Despite their pleas he refused to even answer. Jennifer told him that Rick had to be exhausted and he had to be sleeping. Negan was itching to see him though. Even threat him to come out. But without Lucille there wasn't much he could do to threaten him either way. He toyed with Lucille's replica that Jennifer had. It wasn't even a real bat. Although it had fake blood and barbed wire. It looked pretty cool ,but still wasn't really Lucille. He missed Lucille so much, especially days like this one when he was all alone. His wives were there only for show. None of them could ever replace Lucille. He just wanted to go back to the Sanctuary. He could be the boss there and noone dared to defy him. Except from Rick of course. This prick had to go against him at every chance he got. Negan sighed and closed his eyes.

Rick woke up late at night. He didn't know what time was it. He had fallen asleep as it seemed. He got up and decided to look around the room. It wasn't very large but the first thing he noticed was the window. Rick almost run towards it. There was a window to this room big enough to fit him and right outside was a tree. He went towards the locked door of the room to hear for any noise but he heard nothing. Negan and Jennifer had to be sleeping. This has his chance to get away. He opened the window slowly and he watched down. It wasn't that high,he could do it. He grabbed the nearest branch and got out of the window with no much problem. He took a steady breath and started moving slowly towards the ground. The neighborhood was peaceful ,noone was around to see him so this was good. He was getting closer to the ground when one branch couldn't hold him and he found himself tumbling down with a yelp. Luckily he fell on leafs but he hit his head.

"Shit" grumbled Rick annoyed with his fall. He touched his head lightly and he had a cut. His escape plan didn't go as well as he thought. He was just about to stand up when Jennifer's front door opened. And to Rick's dread Negan stepped out watching him. 

"Thought I heard your sweat voice Rick" said Negan with a smugness. 

"You don't sleep?" grumbled Rick frustrated.

"Nope" said Negan as he started approaching Rick.

"Stay back" said Rick warningly as he stood up despite the blood starting to run down his face.

Negan dropped the smile and frowned at him.

"Can't believe the balls on you Rick" said Negan "first you try to escape after I specifically told you "no" and now you want me to let you go?"

"I don't want to be anywhere near you,got it?" said Rick defensively. 

"Tough luck Rick. I think I've made it clear you don't get away from me like that. Like it or not we are in this together. Let's say you do get away. You have nowhere to go"

He was right on that but Rick didn't want to be here. Anywhere without Negan would be better.

Negan saw the reluctant look on Rick's face and sighed. 

"You are injured Rick and it's late. Come inside to fix this and if you still want to go we will talk about it"

Rick didn't believe him. Negan wasn't the person to let things go. He was sure he wouldn't let him go. But his head was spinning from the cut on his face and it was indeed late. He had nowhere to go in this world.

Rick sighed deeply and walked towards Negan. This was going to be a long night.


	9. Chapter 9

They both went back to the house. Negan grabbed the first aid kit that Jennifer had in the kitchen. Rick sat on the couch feeling a bit light-headed from the cut.

"Alright" said Negan walking towards him "let's fix this cut" 

Rick focused on Negan's hazel eyes. They felt warm and almost kind looking at him. Or Rick was more dizzy than he thought..

His breath hitched as Negan moved close to him to disinfect the cut and put a hansaplast over it. Negan stepped back and looked at him from above. 

Rick swallowed hard , looking at him as well. He had to admit that Negan was handsome. Like very handsome. These hazel eyes piecing him like trying to get to explore his darkest secrets. 

Damnit focus Rick! He is the same guy who is keeping you under his thumb.

Rick sighed and averted his eyes. 

"So.." started Rick "how did you know Jennifer?"

Negan put the kit aid on the coffee table and sat next to him. 

"I woke up on her couch. She thought I was a burglar. But she started believing me when I said I was Negan. She knows us all, you, me,hell even Daryl"

Rick felt a pang of guilt hearing Daryl's name. What would happen to him now that Negan was gone? Would they kill him for revenge?

"What you did to Daryl at the Sanctuary?" asked Rick feeling his voice getting cold.

Negan noticed the change of tone. They were back to stage one.

"What I had to. He is not innocent. Your boy caused me a lot of trouble already" said Negan with a scoff remembering Daryl's reluctance to become a savior.

"Whatever he did it was worth it" answered Rick without missing a beat "just hope he got away, now that you're gone"

Negan chuckled. Rick still thought he and his gang of mischiefs could go against him. He would find out though that this was pointless. 

"Like that you're still on the mood to be going against me Rick, ain't gonna lie. But soon enough I'll be back home and you will have to face some facts finally. Like the one I've been telling you from the start. You are mine".

Rick remembered when Negan first said that. He had answered that he was his. 

He stayed silent looking down at his hands.

Negan suddenly got up and threw him a blanket on the couch.

"You should rest. We will talk tomorrow" and with that he left for the kitchen leaving Rick alone. 

Rick looked at where Negan had walked out. He had to put his emotions on hold if he wanted to get through this. He closed the light and curled on the couch starring at the now dark ceiling.

Tomorrow would be a brand new day...


	10. Chapter 10

Negan was starring at Rick as he was sleeping on the couch. His breath had slowed down and he seemed so peaceful. He knew it was unfair he got mad earlier. He couldn't blame Rick of being worried about his best friend's fate. He had no idea how his people would react to them being gone. He wanted Rick to understand he did care about him,he wasn't the heartless monster he had made him out to be. Jennifer had been nice to deal with them both ,but for how long they could stay there? 

He got that Rick wanted to leave but he wouldn't survive on his own. They had nothing in this world they've found themselves into. They had to stick together in order to get back,there was no other way.

Rick woke up to bright light touching his eyes and also something smelling sweet. He sniffed the air and he felt his stomach growl. Was that.... pancakes? He opened his eyes and he saw that it was a beautiful sunny day outside. He got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen. Jennifer was sitting and eating from a plate full of pancakes and Negan was making them. Rick felt like he had walked into a parallel universe. Negan making breakfast? Jennifer noticed him from the kitchen door that he had been standing and waved at him with a smile.

"Hey Rick, good morning!" 

Negan turned to him as well. They looked each other in the eyes as if trying to read one another. 

Rick broke the starring and looked at Jennifer.

"Good morning" said he "didn't know there was breakfast served.."

"Negan makes the best pancakes!" said Jennifer excitedly "he offered to make some"

"About time someone appreciated my cooking talents" said Negan smugly as he sat down as well. "Sit down Rick,will you be standing frozen like that?"

"Uhm ok" said Rick sitting opposite from Negan.

Negan passed him a pancake and he put some syrup on. Jennifer seemed to really enjoy them so Rick thought to try as well.

He put one piece in his mouth and it was so good he almost moaned. So fluffy and warm. He hadn't been eating well with the Saviors taking half their food and most things they found ware stale. That was a big improvement even coming from someone like Negan. 

Negan was watching him as he ate and smirked to himself. Rick wouldn't admit it but he knew he liked them. 

"What happened to your head Rick?" asked Jennifer seeing him bandaged up.

"Oh erm it is nothing, don't worry about it" drawled Rick. He didn't want to tell about his night failed escape plan. 

"I have to leave for work but you can stay here or go out, whatever you want" said Jennifer as she finished eating "just please stay out of trouble ok?"

"Oh alright" said Rick "thanks for letting us stay here"

"Yes thank you Jennifer" said Negan as well. She didn't have any reason to have to deal with them but she did. 

"It's fine just be safe" said Jennifer a bit unsure of how they would be on their own. She walked out of the house. 

Negan and Rick were eating in silence. Rick was glaring at him when he thought Negan wasn't looking. 

Negan finished eating and looked at Rick.

"So what do you want to do today?" he asked.

Rick stared at him confused

"Do I have a choice?" said he. He knew he wouldn't be left alone and he didn't think that Negan cared about what he wanted.

"Well we have to do something,so how about we go out? It may give us a better view of where we are" offered Negan.

"Ok, let's do that.." answered Rick.


	11. Chapter 11

Jennifer's neighborhood was very peaceful and quiet. Not many people were out since everyone was going through with their day, to pay attention to Rick and Negan walking beside one another. It was a rather hot day so Negan opted to leave the leather jacket at home and Rick wore a blue hat that had "New York" written on it that he found at Jennifer's house. When Negan suggested this walk, Rick didn't know what to expect. Probably Negan talking his ear off about "respect" and that all this was his fault. But instead Negan had been quiet, more quiet than he had ever been ever before in fact. 

Rick was contemplating to try escaping again while Negan clearly had his mind elsewhere, but decided against it. They found a small park with benches and Rick sighed sitting down to rest. Negan still quiet didn't comment Rick's decision to stop and sat down next to him. Some kids were playing some meters away from them. One mother swinging her little boy, as he laughed with joy. Rick felt his eyes tearing up. He didn't want to see that. Kids here were happy and his own had to go through all that. Now there was a big chance he would never see them again. Almost forgetting who was sitting next to him, he let some tears fall on his lap and he lowered his head to hide his face with the hat. 

Negan sighed next to him. 

"Wish I hadn't made him sing" said Negan in a low voice. 

Rick let a trembling breath and tried to sound as normal as possible. 

"What are you talking about? "

Negan sighed again heavily. 

"When Carl snuck into the Sanctuary and machine gunned two of my men, I told him to unwrap his face and made him sing for me, hell it was " you are my sunshine", it was a jerk move to make..."

Rick let out a laugh that was cut short. 

"yes... probably" answered Rick. Carl was the most brave person Rick ever knew and he was proving this again and again. 

Rick cleared the tears from his eyes and lifted his gaze to look at Negan. 

"You still think this is my fault? " questioned Rick as his blue eyes focused on Negan's hazel ones. 

Negan looked him in the eyes as well. Rick's blue eyes, that shined from the tears he shed moments ago. 

"Don't know what to think" drawled Negan as he averted his eyes to look at the kids playing in the distance. "I want to blame someone, anyone, but I can't. We are in a world where the apocalypse never happened, none of our friends and family exist here and we are completely on our own. So as much as I would like to blame you Rick, I don't. This is much bigger than us"

"What if we never get back? " questioned Rick. "We are two enemies stuck together"

"Better than nothing I guess... " answered Negan as he looked him straight in the eyes again.


	14. Chapter 14

Rick felt a bit lighter after their talk in the park. Sure Negan wasn't his ideal person to be stuck with, but it was comforting to have someone who understood his situation. They knew that they didn't belong here and at least they had each other. The thought of running away was on the back of Rick's mind. Negan seemed to have softened a bit towards him, comforting him about Carl when he could have used that to make him do whatever he wanted. His kids would always come first, he would die for them and Negan knew that. Rick started to suspect that the real Negan was different from the one he was putting on display for everyone else, the cold hearted one. He had just started to scrape the top of the iceberg "Negan". He just hoped he wouldn't sink with it like the Titanic. 

As noon rolled in they decided to go and eat with some money that Jennifer had given them. To Rick's surprise Negan let him choose where they would go. After years of eating cans of beans and having food to barely pass by, having so many options was like a dream. If they were stuck here at least to enjoy some perks. He chose a burger house that seemed nice. They felt weird sitting in a restaurant and having someone take their order. No one here was forced to face walkers and travel miles scavenging to get their dinner. When the waitress came to take their order she raised her eyebrows as she saw who was sitting there but she didn't say anything. They took two bacon and cheese hamburgers. As they were waiting Rick was looking around awed. He had years to feel so... alive. Soon their food came and the waitress kept looking at them. The burgers seemed like you could die for. 

"Hey did you notice that girl looking at us weird?" told him Negan as he leaned towards him. 

"Maybe she liked you?" said Rick with a shrug as he took a bite of his delicious burger. 

Negan didn't comment on it further and he got busy eating his burger as well. He couldn't help but feel that someone was looking at them. 

They ate mostly in silence trying to enjoy the food as much as possible. Rick would definitely miss this if they got back to their own world but you couldn't have everything. His priority was to get back and the food could may as well suck once again. 

Negan paid for their food. 

"Ready to get back?" asked him Negan. 

"Yes, I am" said Rick. The day wasn't half as bad as he had thought, the opposite really. 

They stepped out of the restaurant when they heard noise. What the hell was happening? Suddenly a bunch of reporters with microphones and cameras came their way. 

"Andrew and Jeffrey!" exclaimed one woman "everyone had been talking about your disappearance"

Rick looked at Negan very confused. What did these people want from them? 

"It's remarkable ladies and gentlemen!" said another one as he turned towards the camera "Ten days after their missing, the two leads of the Walking Dead were found! Where were you? "

"We-" started Negan who had no idea what they were talking about. 

"What matters is that they are found and seem well" commented another one interrupting him. 

People had gathered around and were pointing their mobile phones at them taking pictures. 

Rick looked at Negan with a scared look. How would they get out of this?


	15. Chapter 15

A car came spinning from the corner and Jennifer was there. As soon as Negan and Rick saw her, they pushed through the crowd to get to her as everyone was taking them pictures. 

With difficulty they got in the car. 

"Go, go!" told her Negan. Jennifer clearly upset started driving again. 

As soon as they were at a safe distance, Rick felt he could breathe again. 

"What the hell was that?" asked Rick "How did you know how to find us?" 

"Well I was coming back home when I heard on the radio that Andrew and Jeffrey were spotted in my neighborhood and apparently they had " disappeared " for several days now "

"Who are they?" asked Negan as he couldn't understand what had happened. 

"The actors that play Negan and Rick. Jeffrey is Negan and Andrew is you-I mean Rick"

Rick bit his lip so hard he thought he would bleed. He felt like he was having a panic attack. He was still in denial about the whole show thing and now everyone thought they were actors instead of themselves. 

"So when we appeared here, they disappeared?' questioned Negan. 

" Apparently...look I really don't understand what has happened. It's like a bad dream all that and I'm gonna wake up. That's what it feels like"

"Yeah, it sure does..." drawled Negan. These guys were apparently very famous. Of course their disappearnce would raise concerns. 

Jennifer parked the car. She couldn't drive anymore. 

She turned to face them. 

"Everyone will be discussing about this now. They think you are the actors, they don't know the truth. The problem is that now that they found you, it will be impossible to hide. Hate to suggest this, but you need to act like them, to take their place"

"Just because they play us, doesn't mean we know them" said Rick exasperated. "I'm Rick and he's Negan. Not Andrew or Jeffrey"

"They saw you now Rick. Your faces will be all over social media. The show is very famous. If these guys are gone, everyone will think it's you."

"So we have no choice?" asked Negan frustrated. He didn't wish to act he was someone else. 

Jennifer deep sighed. 

"Wish I could find one, but I can't..."

"Take us back there" told her Rick. 

"What? Are you crazy Grimes?" said Negan as he raised his eyebrows. 

"You are the one that's been telling me about this show. If they think we are the actors, then it's what it is. There is no escaping it. We may find a light at the end of the tunnel if we get closer to this show"

Negan looked at him in the eyes. He could see his worry and he felt the same way. This whole situation was crazy. 

"Fine" said Negan letting out a huff "let's go back there"

He had a bad feeling about all this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've left the story for awhile because with all that with the quarantine wasn't particularly in the mood...Tell me if you like it though and if you enjoy it so far


	16. Chapter 16

"They will make official statements later, thank you very much" said Jennifer to the awaiting reporters. 

"Who are you?" demanded one to know. 

Jennifer coughed awkwardly. 

"Jeffrey's manager, again thank you a lot for your worries. Stay to the fact that they are both well and healthy"

Negan looked at Rick who didn't know how to act with this much attention. Being the leader of the Sanctuary, had made him comfortable being the center of attention, Rick on the other hand was more centered to his family. He had never pretended to be an entirely different person though. Negan had no idea how this would go. 

Police had to be involved to make the reporters leave and Negan, Rick and Jennifer were forced to go with them to give some explanations. Rick had expertise in this since he was a Sheriff deputy so he decided to handle the situation telling them that it had all been a big misunderstanding and that they were never really gone missing. He tried to explain that it had to do with the show's secrecy. After one hour they let them go. Rick wasn't so sure how much he managed to convince them but since they were ok they had no reason to question them any further. 

Rick sighed as he, Negan and Jennifer exited the police station. This was much harder than he thought, but since they saw them what other choice did they have? 

"Ok, what now?" he asked them. They had no idea what they were supposed to do from now and on. 

Suddenly a guy stopped right in front of them. He was wearing black jeans, a brown t-shirt and he was driving a motorcycle. He removed the helmet he had been wearing and Rick felt his heartbeat getting faster as he saw who this person was. 

"Where the hell have you been?" he demanded as he got up and looked at them both. 

"Erm we-" started Rick without knowing how he was called in this world. 

"Norman Reedus" intervened Jennifer "nice to meet you" said she as shook his hand. 

So that was the actor who played Daryl, Negan thought. He felt very weird with this whole situation. They may had the same face but he wasn't Daryl. 

"Hi..-" said he hesitantly "who are you?"

"Erm Jeffrey's manager, Jennifer" she answered, hoping he would believe it. 

"You go missing and you get a new manager?" Norman questioned as he crossed his arms in front of him. Negan and Rick didn't know how they would have to deal with him, just because they shared the same face with Daryl didn't mean they were the same. Far from it as it seemed. 

"Yes" answered Negan "she is excellent in her job"

Norman gave him a scanning look up and down. 

"You owe me some explanations" he told them as he raised his hands up exasperated. 

"We will give them to you" answered Rick trying to calm him down. He had no idea what they would tell him. 

"Come on, you will be staying at the hotel with me. We have to do some serious talks"

Rick, Negan and Jennifer looked at each other. Things had taken a very dangerous turn. They didn't understand what was happening themselves, how they would explain it to someone else? 

Rick had a very bad feeling in his gut about their situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally continuing this story, hope you will enjoy it


End file.
